Gnome
}} In the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy role-playing game, gnomes are one of the core races available for play as player characters. Some speculate that they are closely related to dwarves; however, gnomes are more tolerant of other races and of magic, and are skilled with illusions. Gnomes are small humanoids, standing tall. Publication history ''Dungeons & Dragon''s The gnome first appeared in the original 1974 edition of Dungeons & Dragons,Gygax, Gary, and Dave Arneson. Dungeons & Dragons (3-Volume Set) (TSR, 1974) and in its second supplement, Blackmoor (1975).Arneson, Dave. Blackmoor (TSR, 1975) ''Advanced Dungeons & Dragons'' 1st edition The gnome appeared as a player character race in the original Player's Handbook (1978). The gnome also appeared in the original Monster Manual (1977).Gygax, Gary. Monster Manual (TSR, 1977) A new gnomish subrace, the deep gnome (svirfneblin), was presented as a character race in the original Unearthed Arcana (1985).Unearthed Arcana, by Gary Gygax, published 1985, Another gnome subrace, the tinker gnome (minoi), was presented in Dragonlance Adventures. Gnomes were originally introduced to Dungeons & Dragons as a new alternative to dwarves, elves, and halflings. They were developed from mythology from a number of different sources, originally being a bearded, short race similar to halflings and dwarves. The gnome's niche in play was made magical, to separate it from the more warrior-like dwarf and the more rogue-like halfling. ''Dungeons & Dragons (Basic/BECMI) The gnome appeared in the ''Dungeons & Dragons Basic Set as a "monster". The gnome appeared as a player character class in Top Ballista (1989). ''Advanced Dungeons & Dragons'' 2nd edition The gnome appeared as a character race in the second edition Player's Handbook (1989). The gnome also appeared in the Monstrous Compendium Volume One (1989).Cook, David, et al. Monstrous Compendium Volume One (TSR, 1989) Four gnomish races – forest, rock, tinker, and deep (svirfneblin) – were detailed as player character races in The Complete Book of Gnomes and Halflings (1993).Niles, Douglas. The Complete Book of Gnomes & Halflings (TSR, 1993) ''Dungeons & Dragons'' 3rd edition The gnome appeared as a character race in the third edition Player's Handbook (2000), and in the 3.5 revised Player's Handbook. Gnomes were detailed for the Forgotten Realms setting in Races of Faerûn (2003).Boyd, Eric L.; Matt Forbeck; and James Jacobs. Races of Faerûn. Wizards of the Coast, 2003 Gnomes were one of the races detailed in Races of Stone (2004). Throughout D&D history, up to and including the third edition Player's Handbook, spellcaster gnomes were either illusionists or had illusionist as their favored class.Cook, David, et al. Monstrous Compendium Volume One (TSR, 1989) However, in Dungeons & Dragons v.3.5, gnomes' favored class has been changed to bard, as the favored class of "illusionist" was a subset of the wizard class. The wizard favored class was also already used by elves. In D&D v.3.5, gnomes are inventors and alchemists who love pranks and excel at engineering. The tinker gnomes of Dragonlance are mechanically skilled, though their devices are quite prone to backfiring. It has been suggested that gnomes be given the Eberron class artificer as a favored class, due to their technical aptitude. ''Dungeons & Dragons'' 4th edition Gnomes appeared in 4th edition as a player character race in Player's Handbook 2 (2009).http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/4pr/20090202 The gnome appeared in the Monster Manual (2008). ''Dungeons & Dragons'' 5th edition The gnome was included as a player race in the 5th edition Player's Handbook (2014). Two subraces were introduced with it: the forest gnome and the rock gnome. The Player's Handbook connects the rock gnomes to the tinker gnomes of the Dragonlance setting. The deep gnome (svirfneblin) is also referenced in the Player's Handbook, and is fully detailed in the 5th edition Monster Manual (2014). The Elemental Evil Player's Companion (2015) presents the deep gnome as a player race. Subraces Gnomes in Dungeons & Dragons have been further divided into various subraces: * Rock gnomes are the standard gnome subrace of Third Edition. They live in burrows beneath rolling, wooded hills. * Tinker gnomes are the common gnomes of the Dragonlance campaign setting. In that fictional universe, they dwell in the Mount Nevermind in the world of Krynn. * Svirfneblin, or deep gnomes, dwell in cities deep underground. They are more dangerous than the common rock gnome. * Forest gnomes are smaller than rock gnomes. They are a shy, secretive folk, living deep in wooded areas. Friends to animals, forest gnomes have a racial ability that allows them to speak with small animals. * River Gnomes are graceful and quick. They live in homes dug into the side of riverbanks and speak with river dwelling animals in place of burrowing mammals. They are non-magical but gain +1 to initiative and are proficient swimmers. * Arcane Gnomes are city dwellers. They generally keep to a small community within a larger city. Arcane gnomes are focused on the pursuit of knowledge making their populace, in large part, over-eager inventors or wizards. * Chaos gnomes are the most flamboyant gnomes. Brightly colored and rare, they are strongly inclined towards chaos, as their name suggests. * Whisper gnomes lack the jovial outlook of other gnome races. Sly and suspicious, they are creatures of stealth. * Ice gnomes dwell in the region of Frostfell in the Eberron campaign setting * Fire gnomes live on Bytopia, on the Outer Planes, where they help Flandal Steelskin, the Gnomish god of metal and crafting, in his work. * Sky gnomes appear in the Creature Crucible Top Ballista PC2 published in 1989. They are cunning engineers living in the flying city Serraine above the World of Mystara. In the Forgotten Realms campaign setting, gnomes are also known as the "Forgotten Folk". Society Gnome society had changed greatly over the different editions of Dungeons & Dragons. In the first edition, they were portrayed as intensely curious and intellectual, keeping in theme with their spell-casting niche, with an interest in gemstones. They typically lived in hills, and acted as intermediaries between dwarves, elves, and halflings. In the second edition, gnomes received further background. According to The Complete Book of Gnomes and Halflings,Niles, Douglas. The Complete Book of Gnomes & Halflings (TSR, 1993) gnomes have an intricate society based on their love of all kinds of arts, pranks, and their long lives. Their society is based on art; all gnomes must take up some form of art whether music, painting, cooking, building, or any other form that is considered creative by the time they come of age. Gnomes are naturally friendly, highly social and fun loving people. They are respected by Elves for their communion with nature and knowledge of arcane magic, admired by Halflings for their humor, and sought out by Dwarves for their gemcutting skills. Religion Garl Glittergold was created by James M. Ward and first appeared in the "Nonhuman Deities" chapter of the original Deities and Demigods '' (1980) as the god of gnomes.Ward, James and Robert Kuntz. ''Deities and Demigods (TSR, 1980) Roger E. Moore detailed several additional gnomish gods in his article "The Gods of the Gnomes" in Dragon #61 (May 1982), including: Baervan Wildwanderer, god of adventure and thieves; Urdlen ("The Crawler Below"), god of evil; Segojan Earthcaller, god of earth and nature; and Flandal Steelskin, god of metalworking;Moore, Roger E. "The Gods of the Gnomes." Dragon #61. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1982 these four newer gods also appeared in the original Unearthed Arcana (1985).Gygax, Gary. Unearthed Arcana (TSR, 1985) All five of these deities were detailed for Advanced Dungeons & Dragons second edition in the book Monster Mythology (1992) by Carl Sargent, including details about their priesthoods; this book also introduced additional gods including: Baravar Cloakshadow, god of illusions, protection, and deception; Gaerdal Ironhand, god of protection, vigilance, and combat; and Nebelun (The Meddler), god of inventions and good luck.Sargent, Carl. Monster Mythology (TSR, 1992) All of these gods also received a very detailed description for their roles in the Forgotten Realms in Demihuman Deities (1998).Boyd, Eric L. Demihuman Deities (TSR, 1998) References Category:Dungeons & Dragons creatures from folklore and mythology Category:Dungeons & Dragons humanoids Category:Dungeons & Dragons standard creatures Category:Fictional gnomes Category:Forgotten Realms creatures